The way we must live, if not to survive
by divergent is pi
Summary: This is my second fan fic my first did not work out well :( but still i hope you guys like it! There is no war and this is tris's life now in dauntless...this starts day of final scores being released there will be ups downs happiness and sadness enjoy! ps im bad at summaries! rated t just to be safe :) please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1:The begging of the end

**First I would like to thank all of you who are reading this! J**

**This is my second fan fic…but my first did not work out.**

**I would really love (even if it is criticism) reviews but if not just thank you for reading! J**

**Tris's p.o.v**

The moment the nervousness and excitement hit me like a wave of emotion. I realize what day it is. Today the final initiation scores will be announced, and me and Tobias will be able to have a real relationship! Not that we don't now but after this it can be made public which is why I am nervous and yet still excited.

I wake up and see Christina next to me in her bunk. We are allowed to do what we want today up until the final scores are revealed so I decide to hang out with Christina and will then go share my excitement and nervousness with Tobias.

"Hey Christina wake up!" I say probably a little to loudly because I see peter stir in his bed. And if there is one thing I don't want today it is to see him, talk to him, and have him pass initiation. Though I'm almost positive he will make it.

After a few seconds of waiting for Christina nothing happens so I run and go get a freezing glass of some ice water. Now this will most definitely wake her up!

As I dump the water on her face she starts to sit up and sees the mess of ice and water falling down on her. Her face is priceless.

" TRIS!" she says way to loud!

"SHHHHHHH we don't want to wake up the three evil twins" I say hoping a joke will loosen her mood

"haha nice one tris" she ;aughs at it and I feel good. My nervousness is starting to fade and I feel good so I tell her we should get dress, wake will up, and head down to the cafeteria to get a muffin and some orange juice. Yum.

She agrees and we get dressed into nice clothes but still not to nice I tried to dress normal but Christina insisted on attempting to make me look pretty which I know is not possible she puts lipstick and eyeliner on me and does her whole face herself.

After we are ready we wake up will and head toward the cafeteria to sit down and get some breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we get there I can already sense him in the room I feel our connection, our feelings toward each other bubbling up and almost spilling over. I quickly remind my self there is only a few more hours to wait till everyone knows. I smile and look over at him to already find him walking towards.

"Hello Tris","Christina","Will" he says while still with his eyes locked on me and nodding in there general directions

"You look nice today Tris, though you look perfectly fine without makeup" he says in a whisper.

"Thanks" I manage to whisper back before I start blushing.

"Um hi four" Christina says. She is scared of him it is so easy to tell. I don't get why because Tobias is nothing but that. Well on the other hand maybe four is.

"Well Zeke and Lauren are nowhere to be found so can I sit with all of you" Tobias says smiling I have to try and hide my smile and the eagerness in my voice though.

" yeah. Sure if that is ok with you two" will and Christina were kissing so they both nod without saying anything and blush.

I sit next to Tobias with Chris and will across from me snuggled into each other holding hands, and I cannot wait for the final scores to be announced now.

"Well are you guys excited for the announcement tonight and then of course the after party"

I almost choke on my muffing when I hear party.

"Wait what party!?"

"The one at Zeke's tonight, all the new members go and have fun with the already-dauntless members….. Will you all be coming?

"yes we all will" Christina chimes in me and will scowl.

Tobias smiles and grabs my hand I don't pull back until I realize we are still in public. I look around and see Uriah across the room just rising across from me after picking up his fork. He looks at me and I know he saw.

I look at Tobias and he has a look of apology on his face a wave it off and set of to go talk to Uriah who just left the cafeteria.

**Thank you again for reading! J**

**I would love reviews but still just thank you!**

**Ps. If anyone needs a few good book recemendations then just ask! Ive read some pretty great ones in this last week.**

**PPS. Haha thank you again and AGAIN please review J**


	2. Chapter 2:The beggining of something new

Paste your document he

**Hello J I got one review yesterday or today I don't know haha**

**Thank you from the person who reviewed I was going to message you in person but I cant yet because I just became a member and have to wait 24 hours**

**I would love more reviews and also Ideas for the story! J thank you for reading! **

**Tris's p.o.v**

"Uriah!" I scream down the pit while getting a few stares from the dauntless members. I continue to run down the pit looking for him and out of nowhere I'm pulled into a room.

"Hello Tris"

"Uriah! You scared me." He has a look of sadness on his face and I wonder why but do not ask.

"Tris listen I…"

"No Uriah let me explain, To..I mean four isn't giving me any special favors for initiation he is ranking me appropriately and our relationship has nothing to do with whatever score I get today if I even get one, you are my friend Uriah I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want peter to find out and draw to conclusions." It felt good to get that out now I don't have to worry

"Wait! What! You and four are dating!?" He didn't know…he didn't know and I just told him this is not good I hope Tobias won't be mad….I do need to go back and talk to him after this, tell him what happened ugh great.

"Yeah didn't you see us…when you dropped your fork…" I say. Now I am worried.

"No! I wasn't looking over there….you and four are dating…..wow Tris he is so unlike you he is scary and mean and…" I cut him off before he gets any farther

"HE IS NOT! All of those things are the complete opposite of him. If you didn't see us then why did you run out of the room? And please will you not tell anyone about us until tonight?"

"Ok whatever you say Tris I won't tell."

He starts to turn away before I grab his arm. He is avoiding my question and I will get him to answer and promise me not to tell anyone until tonight.

"Tris let go of my arm"

"No not until you answer my question…please Uriah." I plead quietly

"well…um I ran out so quickly because the uh girl I like was talking about guys and which ones her are the hottest and I didn't want to listen because it hurt to know she won't like me ever and that she doesn't think of me like that."

I don't know what to say to him so I just nod politely. I Know he likes Marlene I can tell by the way he looks at her, I also know Marlene likes him and I'm pretty sure neither of them think the other likes them.

"Uriah…I think she may uh like you Marlene…."

"It isn't Marlene Tris."

"Wait…but the story you said…."

I try to finish my sentence but he is already out the room walking away.

I sit at the chasm thinking about what just happened until I decide to go back to the cafeteria and look for Christina, will and Tobias.

As I walk through the doors I see them laughing and eating cake with Christina's and will's backs turned towards me. I decide to jump behind them and scare them. I walk right behind them quietly looking at Tobias and putting my finger of my lips to tell him to be quiet.

"Chris, Will.. Tris is going to scare you!" Tobias! He gave me away now he has to pay. I throw cake at Tobias and it hits him in the face

"What where did that cake come from!"

"Where did my cake go?!" will asks putting on a sad face.

"That's what you get for giving me away ha-ha!"

Before I realize what's happening Tobias and Will are stuffing cake onto my face and Christina is sitting there laughing so hard it looks like she might explode.

"Ok, ok I guess I deserved that" I wish so bad that I could snuggle up into Tobias' side but I know I can't for the same reasons as I couldn't before.

"Hey Christina I think I'm going to go and hangout by myself for a while. See you later!"

"Oh Tris wait I have some last minute fighting practice I think u could use want to come with me and see?" Christina gives me a weary look but I know that Tobias is really asking me to come back to his apartment.

"Yeah" I say smiling "sure, but Chris. You and will go shopping or something for stuff to decorate your apartments!"

"Wow good idea Tris. See Ya!" Christina says before grabbing wills arm and leading him towards the shops. That is his revenge for stuffing cake into my face.

Tobias leads me towards his apartment we get a few glances but nothing too bad. He tries to unlock the door but repeatedly fails, so I decide to help. I grab the keys from him getting a little to anxious to be near him for my own good, and unlock the door it was easy so I do not know why Tobias was having trouble.

We walk in and Tobias throws the keys down to the floor and kisses me. My stomach flutters and I feel heat everywhere in me…it has only been a day since our last kiss but I already missed it.

"Tris" Tobias breathes onto my neck "I…I love you"

I am startled by what he says and stop kissing him. I know I love him but I do not know how to say it and it comes out bad.

"You do? I mean um thanks I lov... I meant that's is how I feel I uh I love you too Tobias. I really do." Tobias chuckles and I blush he pulls me into kiss me but I step away knowing how to get revenge on him for the cake.

"Hey Tobias, Chris got me dressed up nice this morning and this shirt is tight do you mind if I borrow one of yours."

"Oh yeah of course" he says. Kissing my forehead he says "go change."

I am going to change but not just my shirt. I take off my pants, jacket and shirt and slip the shirt over me it's big and goes down to my knees.

I walk out and see Tobias' face change. He blushes and comes into kiss me but I don't let him.

"Tris let me kiss you"…."pleasssssssse." he pleads with me.

"No not until you say Tris is the greatest bestest person ever and I should not throw cake at her face and always let her throw cake at me" I say the last part laughing.

"Trissss" He moans I know what I'm wearing is getting to him but truthfully I want to kiss him to so I hope he says it soon.

"Humph say it" I tease him while reaching my arms above my head to make the shirt rise a little. He gasps and blushes immediately so do I because I feel weird doing this.

"Tris is the greatest, bestest person ever and I should not throw cake at her face and always let her throw cake at me." He moans this out in one sentence and picks me up onto his bed and kisses me.

His hand starts to move up from my ankle so I bring it up and put his hand on my stomach and continue to kiss him.

He reaches back down for my leg and I know as much as I want to we can't go any farther.

"Tobias" I moan out. He smiles but quickly I say "no we have to stop"

"Yes we should…sorry Tris"

I smile and remind him I want this as bad as he does but not until later. He nods and kisses my forehead.

"if you don't want to now then go put your pants back on" he smiles and I go and change. We still have 3 hours until the final scores are announced so I decide to tell him about what happened with Uriah later.

I come back out sit on the couch and snuggle into his side as he turns on the TV.

**_THANK YOU for reading! J_**

**_I like this writing it feels fancy_**

**_Please review! J good or bad critiques taken. _**

re...


	3. Chapter 3: The talk of reasurence

Paste your d

**HEY! Thank you guys for reviewing….**

**I have two reviews and have written two chapters that not too bad though I would like to have feed back on if im writing right or if im doing things wrong and just in general more reviews! **

**But thank you for reading and here is chapter 3!**

Tobias and I continue talking and kissing while just sitting there and being happy with each other's company. We talk about everything and I love it but now I guess I have to tell him about what happened with Uriah and the ceremony is in a hour so now is the time so If I just start now…..ok I'm stalling, ug here it goes.

"Hey Tobias…" I ask him questioningly.

"Yeah Tris what's up?" He looks over at me and I realize how blue his eyes are its beautiful, he makes me want to melt into his arms sometimes.

"Ok so this is what happened when I went after Uriah: He basically pulled me into a room." Tobias face changes at that with a look of anger and jealousy a laugh silently while still telling the story. "He said Tris... and I of course being stupid and very dumb and not at all abnegation interrupted him and said listen Uriah and explained are whole relationship and why we were keeping it a secret but it turns out he hadn't known! He didn't see us at all so I told him everything for no reason! I'm sorry Tobias I feel so stupid."

"Tris remember your aptitude results you are not stupid and I probably would have done the same thing so don't threat." That makes me feel a lot better but he continues. "Did you ask him not to tell anyone?"

"Yes I did, he said he wouldn't. But that's not all he said. I asked why he ran out of the room so quickly, and you know what he said! He said it was because the girl he liked started talking about the guys she thought were the cutest and all that stuff!"

"Ah Marlene." Tobias says just like I assumed…we are so alike in some ways.

"That is exactly what I thought but no." He looks at me questioningly and I continue.

"Uriah said: It isn't Marlene Tris and then he just walked out, no explanation."

Tobias face expression changes and I see that it looks like he is deep in thought. I wonder what he is thinking sometimes. He is so confusing to me. It is probably due to the fact that I've never been with anyone before and all of this is confusing and bringing new ideas to my brain. Wow I sound like an erudite now.

"Tris I think Uriah likes you…."

What! I should have said this out loud but I'm too stunned at the fact that Tobias…My Tobias just said that. Even if another guy liked me Tobias wouldn't want to admit it, especially if that guy was his best friends little brother! And Uriah there's no way Uriah likes me! I mean he hasn't even acted like that. We are friends! We always have been after I went zip lining! Wait Uriah invited me zip lining and he asked me to sit on his lap or more like offered me but there is no way he likes me. He is just so much like a brother to me.

"There's no way Tobias." I look at him with a stern expression meaning to drop it. But sadly he does not understand the expression or he just doesn't stop because he wants to push this more.

"Tris think about it…he invited you zip lining right and he offered to..."

"No Tobias he does not like me that's like the probability of Eric liking me! ERIC! Uriah is like a brother to me and he will never be anything more…" I look at him and he seems jealous.

"Tris do you…uh have you ever felt anything for him."

"Tobias I love you." I kiss him and he kisses me back. After a few moments he tries to pull back and I kiss him harder reassuring him. We stay like that for a few minutes. Until he speaks.

" I love you too…I love you Tris….So much." He looks at me.

"Tobias."

"What?" he asks I know I confused him.

"I like your name. How you shared it with me when you haven't shared it with anyone else…it...It makes me feel special like I'm special to you and I belong to you." I blush and want to take back what I said because I'm know I'm not special and he will probably just nod and kiss me or something trying to reassure me and not lie. How could anyone fine ME special?

"That is because you are special to me Tris, and always will be." He kisses my forehead

"Why did you take such a chance letting me into your fear landscape knowing that I could run away afterwards and tell everyone?"

"Because, I trusted you even then, and when I kissed you, when I kissed you Tris for the first time I thought you were going to pull away and leave, but you didn't you kissed back and I felt better I felt like the hole in me was gone. You aren't like other girls, all of them, all the ones who like me anyway or not like you, there stupid and don't know me. They only like me for how I look or because I'm the 'great dauntless prodigy' but you…you like me well I don't know why but I know you like me in a different way I felt it the first day I met you. I knew you were special since then." He looks at me nervously

I'm speechless he just gave a whole speech about me. About how I am special to him and how better and unlike I am from the other girls that stare at him…those beautiful girls of which I look so unlike from, so un pretty and average looking like a 12 year old, and yet he likes me.

"Tobias I love you, and I promise no matter what I always will."

"I love you more and always will Tris so don't even try to argue that." He says the last part because of the look I got on my face and how I was about to interrupt him. He knows me so well and we have only known each other for just a little while.

"Can go hang out with Christina for a while." I ask Tobias. I really do love his name.

"Sure I have to go find Zeke anyway I need help with some lighting problems in the control room." He kisses me and I feel like I won't be able to walk out of the door because he is making me melt. But he pulls away before that can happen. I smile at him and walk out the door.

"Hey Chris" I say pulling up a chair to the table of which will and Christina are sitting at in the cafeteria getting a snack.

"OH MY GOSH TRIS HI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" she yells this and we get a few looks but nothing to go upset over. I don't know how to answer that so I try to avoid.

"Oh um just walking around what have you two love birds been up too." I say giggling and acting girly like I did when Christina told me will kissed her.

"No you weren't walking because I looked everywhere for you, so tell me what you were doing, and besides LOOKING for YOU..." She says this in a very funny way because her eyes pop out a little and I manage to hold back a laugh and smile but will laughs lightly and makes me laugh a little. She continues after glaring at us. "As I was saying besides that, oh I don't know hour I spent looking for you... meandwillwereonthetrainalone andstuff."

I choke on the orange I had grabbed and laugh wills and Chris's face turns red and I laugh harder…It feels good to laugh.

"Well If you weren't afraid of that then maybe you wouldn't have chocked on your orange."

I glare at her and now they laugh and I eventually join in. The ceremony is in about 30 minutes so me and Christina decide to go get ready. Which is really me changing and Chris changing my outfit again then putting make up on me and then her getting ready. I take like 5 minutes and she takes up the rest before we go and head down to what may be one of the biggest moments of our lives.

**Thank you for reading! :D **

**PLEASE review! Good and bad!**

**Like I said if you have any ides tell me or want a good book to read tell me but make sure I can message you because I know I cant message some people! J**

**Have a good day or I guess night whatever ! J**

ocument here...


	4. Chapter 4: the real beggining

before i say hi just to not when i type :) sometimes it turns to **= J **

**Hey I am so happy with all the feedback I got today I decided to write another chapter! **

**Oh and I'm thinking about writing a book, like an actual book…. I know it's crazy considering my age (and how I am terrible with grammar and writing ha-ha) but it won't hurt anyone so if somebody would like to help me on two ideas I have and what to decide between that would be awesome! If you do message me J**

**I also take ideas so I don't mind if you guys all speak your minds! **

**Criticism is also appreciated! **

**And as always thank you for reading! J**

Me and Christina continue to walk down to the where the final scores will be announced. I am extremely nervous so much has happened today! In just one day your life can change forever.

I've been so confident today though for all I know I could be kicked out. I was not in a good spot for the 1 part of initiation and for what we were all told at the beginning of all of this that is a pretty important stage. Now I just made myself nervous. I hope I get in, by this point getting the last possible spot will be good for me; though thinking about how Tobias got #1 I would like to get at least #6 because I don't want him to be ashamed of me.

Tobias. I love him. I really do I'm so happy he loves me though I don't know how or why he chose me and why he loves me…I mean like I said when he first said he liked me I'm not pretty I am younger and…. I just don't get it.

"Tris…hellllooo, earth to Tris." I snap out of my moment when she says that.

"Sorry, what?" I ask apologetically.

"I've asked you if you're nervous like four times now."

"Oh! Yeah sorry I was thinking, and yes I'm completely and utterly nervous." And it is the truth I am I'm more scared then nervous though.

"Yes me to I hope I get at least 6, but I shouldn't hope for that high, you're so lucky Tris." She gazes at me in a longing sort of way. Not like a guy would but in like I want what you have way and it makes me curious.

"Why am I lucky?" I don't know why she thinks I am, I mean I know she will get a higher score then me. Why wouldn't she?

"Because Tris we all know you're going to get first or second place, you did foniminal on all the mental parts of initiation and you only had six fears in your fear landscape that's insane! It is one of the best scores." She says this in a happy way though I sense a bit of envy in her voice which is so un-natural coming from her.

"But you did better them me in the fighting stage and I didn't get the best score ever there has been better." I point this out in a matter of fact like, but in truth I just want her to bring up Tobias so I can smile, I love thinking about him and I want to talk about him with her which seems super girly but I just want too.

"yes I did better in stage one but the other stages count to, and there has been one person better then you and that's four who may be scarier than a swarm of moths and who is a guy and even though I don't like him a strong and handsome guy to say the least, and if your close to a guy especially one like that Tris…that says a lot."

"To…I mean Four is not scary…and thanks Chris but I know I won't get second let alone first place." I smile at her as if to say thank you again. She brought up Tobias and as much as I like that what she said made me feel jealousy because I don't want other girls looking at him that way.

"Uhhh huh sure Tris whatever you say just wait and see what happens, plus we have been talking for five minutes and its starting any second now so unless you want to be faction less get in there and sit your former abnegation now dauntless member butt down!" She says this in a funny way so I laugh and she smiles we sit down at a table and I can see Tobias.

He looks at me and smiles; I smile back and think about how I can't wait until we get to tell everyone! I'm so happy and nervous because for all I know I may get kicked out. Wait if I get kicked out there is no 'us'. Now I have to stay in.

"Hello, hello we aren't much for speeches around here much unlike the erudite so these are the results for the new dauntless members and now the faction less pansycakes they will appear behind me from the worst up to #1 so congratulations you will all choose your jobs tomorrow so be ready!"

A bunch of names I don't know some up until I seven #7

_#7 Christina congratulation_

"Chris that's awesome! Congratulations'!"

Will kisses her lightly, I can see he is still nervous about whether he is in and what place he is going to get.

_#6 Will congratulations_

"wow both of you did great really guys congratulations!" I smile at them knowing I'm faction less and trying to hold it together. Maybe I could be five.

#5, is a dauntless born so is #4, I'm going to miss this place a lot and of course I will always miss Tobias. I love him so much

_#3 peter congratulations on top three_

Oh great peter gets three I sure hope top two choose government jobs so he cant.

_ #2 Uriah congratulations on top three_

I turn towards Uriah and see him hugging Marlene and Lynn and decide to congratulate him in a minute before he turns and hugs me I hug him back then congratulate him turning back to the screen.

_ #1 Tris prior congratulations on 1__st__ place!_

What! I got first place, I did it, Chris was right! I got first place! Me a girl from abnegation! I can't believe this, me a scrawny girl this is amazing I am speechless Christina turns and hugs me and I hug will.

"Tris that's awesome! Seeeeee I told you!" Christina smiles and will and her kiss very aggressively…guess they will be in his apartment tonight. I laugh at my own joke. Will looks at me and congratulates me.

"Yeah Tris really congratulations!" will says with a smile, I smile back.

"Yes you guys too I'm so happy we could all be here together." I say.

"Guys here comes four…watch out he may bite you!" will exclaims in a whisper

"Oh come on babe! He is scary but he is probably just congratulating Tris and us." Chris says then kisses will again; every time they kiss I want to laugh but this time I hold it in.

"Hello Christina, will and of course Tris. All of you congratulations on making it into dauntless you should all be proud, but don't think you are safe now." Tobias says this in a scary way then starts laughing though will still has a scared look on his face. "Calm down Will I was kidding." He looks at me.

"Do you think a hug would be a little too much?" he asks but you know what I really don't care.

"Kiss me."

"What?!" he ask and sort of scream whispers.

"Kiss me; it is quite simple really…."

He leans closer to me and I stand up on my toes smiling he kisses me. It is wonderful it is not like will and Christina who kiss hard and way too intense for me but this... our kiss is so much better and I feel like falling apart as if I'm made of glass and he is shattering me.

He starts to lean away but I pull him back in and kiss him again. I have no more words to express how I feel besides the true feeling of love and happiness, I feel like a rainbow just went into me. I feel young but old at the same time I feel in pure love. I finally lean away and look towards Christina and will and well about every other member of dauntless. They all look stunned.

"TRIS!" Chris yells this into my ear, or it feels like it at least.

"Um Christina this four is my boyfriend." I blush and look at will who's jaw is basically wide open.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

"Because I didn't well we didn't want anyone to think I got whatever place I was going to get because we were dating….you know favoritism."

"We are talking about this later Tris." I see a look of sadness in her eyes and I feel bad. "Speaking of later there is a party so why don't me and you go get ready together Tris then we can talk about this..." she points to me and Tobias. "…there."

"Ok let's go…." I look at Tobias and kiss him before we go.

**HI! Or well bye would make more since…because it is the end of the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST KIDDING! I love writing this!  
Please review, criticize give tips I don't care! Just review! **

**Oh and please if you want to know what my book will be about message me! And you could help me with ideas for it! But if you don't that's cool you could also just see what it is about!**

**THANK YOU for reading! And as alwaysssssssssss….. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk And The Party

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLO I was reading the reviews and one said that I should post the date of my next chapter so I shall do that from now on.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Oh and don't forget about what I said about my book I would really love some help!**

**And now behold chapter 5!**

**Oh and critisim is always good! and i love getting ideas! **

**SO BEHOLD CHAPTER 5 (again)!**

Christina practically drags me out of the room. It actually went a lot better than I thought. I mean I came in first, me and Tobias are public and Chris is not as mad as I thought so this is pretty awesome. But now me and Christina have to talk which will NOT be fun.

We got handed the keys to our apartment while walking out the door (or in my case being dragged out the door). I don't know where mine is yet but I hope it is near christinas because I can visit Tobias when ever and even sleep there so Id rather have mine near her. Se easily locates her apartment and we go down to the dorms to get our things. She is being silent and it pretty freaking considering how she is always talking. After we grab our things we head to her apartment and walk in.

It is pretty big, bigger then I thought the first apartment we got would be it looks exactly like Tobias' but smaller.

"wow Chris your apartment looks great."

"uh huh." She says this in a mad sort of way and it worries me.

"Ok, Chris I can explain its just…." She cuts me off but at least she is talking now.

"TRIS! Why wouldn't you tell me im your best friend! I would have understood, it hurts that you don't trust me enough to tell me this and to keep the secret, I told you about will! How long has THAT been going on anyway." She is mad, very mad she was holding this all in….wow.

"since the night when I went up to the pit with four, he showed me his fear landscape and then brought me towards the chasm." I say this in the nicest way possible but I don't know if she hears it like that.

"so when I told you about will, you still didn't tell me about Four."

"….yes…." I say apoligeticly.

"well what happened after he brought you towards the chasm?" she asks this and it suprises me it seems like all her anger has been washed away by talking about will just a little. Maybe I could use that sometime….somehow.

"he brought me up to one of the rocks near the chasm and said he liked me, a lot. I asked why because im not pretty and im younger but he said your right your not pretty, but I like how you look, he said I was strong and brave and that the age gap didnt matter to him…..then he kissed me." I try to hold back a smile at the last part but I cant, and chris notices it.

"well, your obviously happy so I wont be mad any more, and I guess I understand why you hid it espicaially because of peter and how stupid he is. I don't get why you like him though." She says this and it hurts because even if I tell her how nice and sweet and just amazing he is she wont believe me and that wouldn't kind of ruin his instructor attitude which I like seeing him use on other people.

"I don't like him." Her face changes and she looks surprised. I laugh then add " I love him."

"woa ok I didn't know you felt that way about him I just thought…."

"you feel that way about will right?" I ask

"yes of course but-"

"then it is normal for me to feel that way about him." I say cutting her off again.

"Yes I guess that is fair, but next time tris just know that you can trust me and I would like to know if you have a boyfriend or not! I was about to go and hook you up with uriah or zeke before you told me that Imagine how awkward that would have been! Haha" she says all this laughing and I feel better now knowing were ok.

"EW! Zeke no and uriah is like a brother to me! I juust had to go over this with to-four!"

"to-four?" she asks uh-oh.

"I ment four."

"yeah I know you did but you almost said someone elses name, or maybe his real name?" ok yeah this is bad….very bad but I know I can make her drop it so I glare at her and she puts her arms up innocently.

"fine, fine I will drop it ok?"

"thank you and now knowing you we only have a hour to get ready and you are going to take up most of irt so pick out an outfit for me and yourself and lets get started!" I am actually kind of eager to look good tonight….for Tobias though im not super excited about going to the party, chris calls me from her closet and I start getting ready.

**PAGE BREAK:**

ME and christina got ready and are now walking to the party. She decided I looked best in a black strapless dress with a poofy bottom and black knit leggings I do really like the dress because it has lace on it which reminds me of abnegation, its simple yet beautiful I am also wearing a red belt around the dress.

Christina is wearing a dress that shows off A LOT of her body and I would rather not describe it.

"Im excited for the party, are you?" she asks.

"I don't know a little not so much im not one for parties because abnegation never had them you know."

"AH! Just like how they didn't have ham burgers! What a sin."

Me and her both laugh at this, then continue walking towards uriahs apartment which is where the party is.

We arrive and I instantly look for tobais I see him and smile. Music is playing, I see him walking towards me so I tell Chris to go find will and have fun. She nods and I smile. Then tobias comes and taps on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful, but you always do so nothing new there."

"I don't always do but thank you anyway." I kiss his cheek and smile, we get a few looks but I decide to ignore them…who cares what other people think. Now that initiation is over we get to be normal, the music slows to a song I don't know, but I do not know any songs anywayyyy so I guess that doesn't matter.

"Would you like to dance?" he blushes when he asks this and of course I will say yes.

"Yes, of course." I don't know how to dance but I know the guy is spose to lead so I don't have to do much anyway.

He pulls me to the dance floor and puts his hands on my waist, I see all the other girls put there hands on the guys neck so that is what I do. We dance for a few seconds swaying to the music then he pulls me closer and puts his head on my shoulder. I feel so in love and It feels wonderful.

He looks towards me and kisses me. I feel like he just froze me with that one kiss and if he pulls back I will melt away so I kiss him back and harder. I can tell he loves me I can feel it with the way he kisses me and I know one day we will get married, and have children and it will be wonderful. He pulls back and I know we have to because we are in public and cant have a 'full on make out session' in the middle of Uriah's apartment.

"I think we should leave." Tobias states.

"Why?" I ask this because now I don't want to leave.

"well first because wse cant kiss any more then that in here." That is exactly what I was thinking…." And second because Uriah is looking at us and I don't want to go and beat him up for staring at us (which I know means just me) like that."

"Four, I love you, let him look, even if he likes me which I don't think he does…I wont leave you ever. So you shouldn't have to worry and be jealous just because he is looking over here." I laugh at the last part because he blushed when I said jealous.

"Fine but if he tries to hit on you then he is going to get a nasty bruise." He smiles then kisses my forhead.

PAGE BREAK!:

The rest of the party was fun and I actually had a good time, me and tobias went back to his apartment but didn't do anything just kissed and stuff like that I slept there with me snuggled into his side, it couldn't have been more wonderful

I fall asleep thinking about what Tobias said about Uriah. Does he really like me? I haven't really considered it fully until now, I mean it would make since but there is no way he does. Tobias is probably just jealous and being protective and over reacting. Yes that is what it has to be. I also think about what job I am going to choose tomorrow, I meen I would like to train initiates with Tobias but there is the rest of the year to. Maybe I will be a tattoo designer or work at one of the shops. Hmmm I think of all the possibilities, I know I could be a dauntless leader but I don't want to up stage Tobias, I think I will decide tomorrow.

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**The next chapter will either be today (tonight) or tomorrow, today if I get a few more reviews.**

**So review! :) **

**ANDDDD message me about my book if you would like to help!**

**ANDDDDDDDDDDDDD assssss always thank you for reading and reviewing! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: The beggining of truth

**Hey guys….i don't know what to say because I am pre writing this.**

**So thank you for reading! And reviewing!**

**PLEASE review! :) **

**AND if someone (please) wants to help me on my story message me :P !**

**And now ladies and gentlemen chapter 6: **

I wake up the next morning feeling good with nothing particular on my mind. I see Tobias is not here and I decide to check the clock, maybe he went to work. It is 5:47. Wow why did I wake up so early? And Tobias is not at work so where is he?

I decide to go down to the cafeteria and get a drink or something, and to find Tobias. I start to head down and im passing many empty hallways without a sound. I turn the corner and walk down that hallway. That's when I hear a sound, more like a voice or a moan or something I cant really tell, I think im far away.

Knowing its something that doesn't include me I probably shouldn't follow it but my curiosity gets the better of me. I keep walking and as I get closer I realize it's a voice. I keep walking. I turn down into yet another hallway. The I go straight and almost turn again but then I realize that the sound is coming from the hallway and if I were to turn whoever it was would see me.

I peek around the corner and I almost gasp before my hand covers my mouth. It is uriah sitting alone crying. I don't know what to do ive been following the sound and if I go to comfort him he will know I was but if I don't what kind of friend am i? I decide to take my chances and go see him. I step around the corner. And walk towards him as wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Oh….hi…I'm sorry I must look weird right now and, very un manly….but hi Tris." I feel bad for him; I need to find out what is wrong.

"No need to be sorry Uriah you look fine and hi." I say quietly then I add; "what is wrong, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter what happened." But I know it does matter or he wouldn't be crying.

"is it something to do with _her"_ I put emphisise on the her so he knows I meen the girl he likes.

"yes" I knew it!

"If you tell me who it is then I might be able to help."

For some reason, he laughs, I don't know why but I don't intturupt his laugh.

"She likes someone else Tris, maybe even loves him." Oh so the girl he likes, likes someone else….I guess I would be upset to.

"Who is it." It is more of a demand then a question.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." I want him to tell me, I want to know who, stupid curiosity.

"Oh, well if it helps I won't tell anyone….except Four maybe…I'm saying this trying to be honest Uriah." I feel bad for him, even though he is no longer crying which is good.

But instead of saying anything he just sits there. Then out of nowhere he stands up and drags me into a room which was in the hallway, then picks me up and sits lays me on a table which is in the room.

"Uriah what the he…" but I am cut off in the middle of the sentence with him kissing me. Uriah Is kissing me, he…he likes me, Tobias was right he likes me and not Marlene or anybody else he likes me. I don't know what to do should I stand there or kiss back. My stomach flutters and I don't know why. He kisses me harder and it….it feels…good. Do I like Uriah! Why would I like him I love I kiss him back and harder then he is kissing me. I feel him smile which makes me open my mouth and he slips his tounge in, I do the same and we kiss like this for a few moments, then a sudden urge fills me and I no longer know what I am doing. I sit up and he starts kissing my neck it feels amazing and im trying to keep my breath at the same speed as normal and trying not to let gasps out of my mouth. It is getting hard to do so. I jump of the table and so does he.

Now I have really lost it but I am no longer thinking about Tobias but uriah. I push to the floor because I know it will be much more quiet then a table. I get down on top of him and easily slide his shirt over his head. I look at his chest and almost get lost in it. then I slip my short of and my pants laying completely on top of him. Im terrified and don't know what to do any more. But uriah quixkly fixes it and flips us over so he is on the top and starts to kiss me. I suddenly start to feel like im fading and everything starts to feel far away llike im falling.

"Tris…..Tris wake up." I look up to see tobias kissing me and I start crying, I feel like I betrayed him even though now I realizie it was all a dream I lean into his chest and cry more.

"tris why are you crying?" he asks puzzled.

"I….had a dream and Uriah and me and we kissed and then my shirt…and his shirt and…" I can't make a complete sentence because of the sobs that are escaping my mouth every few seconds. I look at Tobias' face and see that he doesn't understand but then his face changes and he looks at me.

"Tris it was just a dream I'm not mad, as long as you love me and not Uriah I'm not mad."

"I do love you, more than anyone in this world." I say still lightly sobbing.

"Stop crying then, I'm not mad at you and you shouldn't be upset with yourself it was just a dream."

I nod then hug him, he kisses my forehead but doesn't go any farther, and right now that is a god thing.

"Come on its 8:00 lets go get some breakfast."

"Yes, I'm starving." I say with a half smile, Tobias smiles back the fully kisses me on the lips this time.

**HEY guys…it is a kinda short chapter but I didn't want to continue on with them going to the cafeteria and getting breakfast yet so I didn't and decided just to stop there and make a longer chapter next time to make up for it.**

**I need some more ideas! I have plenty im just not sure if there good so I want to hear from you guys!**

**THANK YOU for reading and please review! Next chapter will be tonight. If you guys review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The decieving Tattoo

**CHAPTER 7 is here!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! And also thank you for reading!**

**Again im writing this ahead of when I will post it so I don't know what to say!**

**Message me for my book idea!**

**or don't whatever haha :)**

**enjoy!**

Tobias and I keep walking to the cafeteria with his arm around my waist. It feels good to not be hiding it anymore. We walk into the cafeteria and get many glares before I grab and apple juice and a muffin and Tobias grabs coffee and a doughnut, then we got sit by will and Chris.

"Hello two lovebirds" will says this in a mocking down and I kick him under the table. "Ow!"

"Yeah well that's what you get for teasing us." I then stick my tongue out. Christina smiles and the she and will whisper something to each other, then look back at us.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" I ask them

"Oh…um nothing…just couple stuff." Oh I get what she means there being all lovey and I don't want to interrupt that at all. I'm glad me and Tobias aren't like that too much.

"hey tris do you and tobias want to go out on a double date with us tonight" will says this wiggling his eyebrows, it's a little creepy. I look at Tobias he smiles then nods.

"as long as you don't do that eyebrow thing again while we are out." And at that we all start laughing again I am tempted to get into another cake fight, and am going to crab cake when tobias swoops me up over his shoulder. He obviously new what I was doing

"oh no you don't" he says still laughing I have never heard him laugh this much.

"Tobias put me down, or…or no kisses for a whole day!"

"Come on that s not fair" we are both smiling and then he puts me down. I crab a piece of cake and actually decide to eat it.

"I am not sure anybody in this room could live without the dauntless cake!" christina says. We all laugh again! Im starting to feel hyper…this will not be good for those around me hahaha.

"Guys...we...have…to…stop….laughing…" I say in between breaths and laughter.

"Yes we better stop because nobody wants you to die from laughter, what a tragedy that would be." Will says this and smiles, so does Christina then they kiss.

"Tris since we are all finished eating why don't me and you go shopping?" Tobias asks and a give him a funny look why would he want to go shopping that is just weird.

"Four are you feeling ok?" I ask him and smile.

"YES! Im fine just thought you would want to shop a little or something like girls like to do?" he ask/states at the same time.

"NO! tris don't go with him come with me we can get you some things to decorate the apartment with and a new outfit for tonight!"

I look at Tobias and he smiles as if saying to go. So I kiss him and then give him a hug, im so lucky to have him.

"I will see you later!" I say to him as me and Chris walk out the cafeteria door.

PAGE BREAK

I think I want to go get a tattoo before we go and start shoping so I decide to tell christina.

"Hey I want to go get a tattoo" I say looking at christina.

"Yes! That's a great idea I wanted to get one too anyway! Lets go!" she says.

"Wow somebody is a little eager to get a tattoo" I say she did seem pretty excited.

"Yes well I have a great idea for one."

"And what might that be?" I ask

"You will see when I get it now come on!"

We walk into the tattoo parlor and I start to look through the books of images that could be tattoos. I was thinking of getting something to do with tobias but if something ever happens to us (which I hope never will) then I don't want to have a permanent memory of being hurt.

I finally decide what I am going to get and smile. It is the word dauntless. It is simple like the abnegation, a darker navy/black color for erudite, and of course the word dauntless is for dauntless, and this won't give away the fact I'm divergent because it all has its own meaning that no one would understand unless I told them. I decide to get it on the underside of my right wrist.

"Hey Christina what are you getting?"

"You will see!" she is making me nervous about what she is getting….i hope it is something that fits her.

"Oooooooooookkkkkk but make sure it's a good one!" I say

"Oh it will be, trust me." She says this with a wink…hmmm this is suspicious.

She gets taken to a room in the back of the tattoo parlor, and I go and sit down with tori in one of her chairs and tell her what I would like. She agrees and we start talking. After a while she asks me about Tobias.

"so is it true about you and four" she says looking at me smiling.

"Yes" I say simply, I don't really feel like going into this right now.

"well good for you guys and that is smart to wait until after initiation to tell everyone, because of all the suspicion that would have come from it."

"Yeah that is what I thought too."

We continue to talk for a little while longer nothing really important just a few small things and how her life is. Mine was finished 5 minutes before Christina's.

"well! Show me!" I say wayyyy too enthusiastically (probably the cake kicking in).

"ok here look." She says with a smile then slips her shirt down a little showing me the front of her shoulder. I smile and look at it at the same time. It is beautiful it is WILL but in the backround are swirls of black while the writing is red, it is small enough to hide but she can still show it off. It is perfect for her!

"It is perfect for you!" I basically repeat my last thought.

"I really like yours too, Its cool I also like where you put it!"

"thank you" I say smiling.

"Now….we…get…..to…..go…SHOPPING!" she puts dramatic pauses between each word to make the word shopping more emphasized.

"UG fine but I am not trying to many things on!" I say this while wiggling my finger at her pointedly.

"UH-huh sure just wait Tris….juuuuusssst wait." Christina and I both laugh for a few seconds then smile.

**CHAPTER 7 complete!**

**How did you guys like that one i am not so sure about it yet...i felt like it needed something more but what do you think?**

**REVEIWWWW! :) (please) **

**p.s. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU...Maybe...**


	8. Not an update :(!

**Hello sorry for this not being an update but I can only write every other week and this is the off week sooooo...sorry but on the other hand thank you for all the reviews! It feels really good. Oh and a good book is the selection! It is amazing to me! Loved crewel,partials and what's left of me ! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8: The moment of revealence

**Hello!**

**SOOOO SORRY about not updating I was gone for a week (which by the way I am going to be every other week for like ever!) so I could not update. And then I was able to but I was being a lazy butt and didn't have any ideas then this hit me! And I hope you guys like it because this should be a good chapter.**

**Oh and please review! I love reading them. And also check the reviews because sometimes I write messages to you guys in there.**

**Oh and does anyone else care about my book?! Hehe review! **

I and Chris start to walk down the pit looking at the shops. I honestly don't mind shopping….i mean it is fun but buying things is hard for me because I still feel the little abnegation part of me saying I don't need these things, there too expensive, or to extravagant.

Chris is talking about nothing important just going from will to funny things that happened to her that week. She knows I'm not listening but I don't think she minds too much, she just likes hanging out with me, and that is the same I am with her. But then she says something that I actually hear.

"You know I think Four loves you…Tris…. I mean like a lot." She smiles when she is speaking and I can't help but smile too, I also may have blushed.

"I know he does, but I still don't get why…" I say and it is the truth I don't understand it whatsoever but I am honored to have him "the dauntless prodigy" as my boyfriend…me the stiff has the guy everyone wants. I laugh at that silently.

"I can see why he loves you, why can't you? I just don't get you sometimes." She chuckles and shoves me a little I shove her back and we laugh.

"So speaking of four we need to be bad girlfriends tonight."

"What!" I exclaim why we would need to be bad girlfriends tonight.

"Well I read in a magazine" oh here we go. "That it is a test. Be bad girlfriends for one night and if they stay with you they are really in love."

"Oh no we are not doing that Chris! I am not and I will not allow you!"

"But Tris we could…" I cut her off.

"Nope and that is final Christina Eloise!" I found out that was her middle name a few days ago and was waiting till the right time to use it.

"Tris not out loud!" she says then adds in a whisper "Someone may hear."

"Then no being bad girlfriends." I demand. She agrees and we keep walking.

"Come on Tris lets go back to the apartments to get ready."

"Ok" I state.

My mind can't help to wander to Tobias and how much I love him. He's so amazing and beautiful, though that isn't what is most important about him. It is that he loves me. I realize I have only known him for a few weeks and yet feel so attached to him; it is weird how that happens.

Christina tells me she needs to go get some eyeliner really quick and tells me to start heading back to her apartment. I decide that I will walk back and start walking.

"Hey Tris! Wait up!" I hear I familiar voice behind me. I turn around to see Uriah.

"Tris I wanted to talk to you about who I like..."

"Oh" I say. But I didn't know really what to say after that I sure hope it isn't me, I mean id be flattered! But I don't want Uriah dead and if I know Tobias….well I don't want to think about that.

"yeah." He says scratching the back of his neck. "Where were you headed maybe we can go back there and talk." I nod.

"I was walking back to Christina's place. We can hang out there and talk until she comes back."

He smiles and starts talking about nothing on the way there. I can tell he is nervous and he is starting to make me nervous. If it is not me I wonder who it could be, I thought he always liked Marlene but I was wrong…and then again he could still like me.

It isn't like Uri is a bad guy but I just love Tobias. Maybe if he wasn't around which would be awful I might like Uriah but we are just so different so I don't really know and we don't have any connection or anything.

Uriah's POV

I start to get nervous and I know Tris can tell but I half to tell her I don't want to tell Zeke because as much of a cool brother he is and stuff he is probably not the most trust worthy person. Then there is Marlene but if I told her it would be all awkward between us because I know she likes me.

Ug I don't know how I am going to confess this to her!

Tris's POV

We arrive at Christina's apartment and I usher Uriah in. I had the extra key she got made for me I also gave her mine it is nice to know she trusts me.

"So here we are." I say with a nervous smile.

"Yes Tris I think you should sit down." I do and he continues "Ok so the truth is I like Marlene. I like her a lot, and not just a friend but more then that I like her in a girlfriend way." He looks over at me.

"Ok why didn't you say that earlier then?" I question.

"Because…Tris ….I like Marlene but I love somebody else."

"Oh" I guess that makes since. I am still hoping it isn't me that would be so awkward.

"Yes and I feel like you're the only person who I should tell It just makes the most since."

"Oh….ok who is it?" I ask

Uriah sits down across from me on the other couch Christina had custom made. He runs his hand through his hair and takes in a deep breath. I know this must be hard but I am getting a little bit anxious I want to know but I also don't this is hard for me but harder on him. He looks around him then at me and the down to the floor, he is on the verge of tears and I can't understand why and I won't until he tells me. I am about to ask again when he answers.

"Christina. Tris I love Christina."

**Yep ill just give you a moment to ponder that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Please review FYI: revived is a amazing book and if I get 7 reveiws on this chapter I will out all the books on my nook in the next chapter at the beginning of the message so you guys can know what I read!**

**Oh and also my class does this think where we have to read 500 pages each quarter (so easy) and im currently at 6100 and something! I'm overly proud of myself I'm in 7****th**** grade ps.**

**Ooooohhhh! And to find the area of a circle you take the radius then multiply it by itself and then by pi! Or 3.14159265358979…and that is all I have memorized but still how easy is that!**


End file.
